Club T
by akrnelly79
Summary: “I’m in.” Two words started all my problems. Two words started my journey, my story, my contribution to the end. Maybe it was love talking. But these two words got me into Club T. Dare to join? Regular pairings,oc and rated t for extreme spazness.
1. Chapter 1:In the beginning…

Notice: club t took on some REMODELING. And has a whole new plot cause well… um cause SPAZ(me, the left brain) kinda maybe for got the plot and had to start anew. (Smile) soooooooo re-read and enjoy. In your review rate from 1-10!

Disclaimer:

Phone 1: Spaz?

Phone 2: Yeah?

Phone 3: Samuel?

Phone 4: Hi.

Phone 1: Spaz, you forgot to put a disclaimer.

Phone 2: uhhh, I don't have a punch line right now.

Phone 3: Guys get off the phone!

Phone 4: umm... Spaz told me to say that we are having a very intuectual conversation.

Phone 2: Yeah!

Phone 1: I'm typing this up!

Phone 4: This is really random.

Um... We don't own Twilight, incase you didn't catch that.

Club T

Prologue:

"I'm in"

Two words started all my problems. Two words started my story, my contribution to the end. Maybe it was love talking. But these two words got me in **CLUB T**.

**Chapter 1:In the beginning…**

**There was Bella. And all was good.**

**(Edwards's prov.)**

Bella and I meet in the normal way a freshman boy, in forks high school met any girl…pure accident, the art of having any class together made a spark. But Bella was a… different girl. Bella was plain, simple…on the outside. Her long brown hair draped over her shoulders, untied shoelaces didn't help her graceful walk, she wore the same short skirt that all forks high girls wore and the same standard long sleeved sweeter ensemble. But she was beautiful. She was the hottest secret in Forks after moving her three weeks ago. There wasn't a girl or boy that didn't know her name, but she was quiet; and kept to her self, and well when you don't talk people make up things to continue the conversation, about her date life, what she doesn't, like what she does.

At lunch she sat with Mike, Jessica, and Ben. She never smiled, never added, but nodded occasionally though. She just waited there and doodled until the lunch bell rang closing lunch, I watched her sigh, wave her good-byes, faked a smile and left the cafeteria. The day dragged on, minutes were hours and hours were days, and eventually sixth period came. Biology. My least favorite class… until I heard Bella's sneakers squeak to a steadied halt and her sharp breath as she opened the door and trip spreading across the white stained tile of the biology room. Bella jumped up quickly, apologized to the teacher, blushed and ran to the only open seat in room 74… next to me.

Her smell was intoxicating, high. My personal brand of heroine. The lesson started, I watched as Bella scribbled in her journal, a story…

**The wind howled through the night, carrying the sent of fear through the woods. The trees shook. All was silent. Five tall figures stood in the clearing. They waited. Eyes sifted anxiously searching among the trembling trees.**

" **They're here" a female voice whispered as 7 figures emerged from the towering trees, feet silent, breath silent, all stayed silent. The five sifted. The tall male moved in front of the short female; arms forming a protective barer. She smiled as she pushed her glasses to the bridge of her barer could be broken easily… but it brought comfort. The tall female lifted her head and stepped forward into the moonlight. She looked human apart from her unnaturally fierce expression and her pure silver hair. The swift movement she used to pull her hair back and cut it off, and it remained motionless in her left hand. It was the first signal of many. The others sifted from their causal stance to a more ready stance; feet shoulder length apart, teeth sparking in the moonlight.**

**The orders were clear, crystal clear… Stop who ever is coming…or die.**

**The wind sifted, changing direction, blowing east. The female smiled and uncurled her left hand, the wind grasped her hair, sending the signal to attack, the five were waiting for this moment, to change the world, to save it. The opposing side hissed, barred their teeth, bent into a crouch and sprang, teeth snapping towards the five. They didn't react to the threat as the opposing had, just one red bolt flashed from the short female's palm, illuminating the clearing with a bloody light. The bolt struck one of the crouched females in her chest. The female toppled with a high-pitched squeal, blood light consuming her. The welder's teeth formed a sickening smile, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose, as a peircing cry tore through the forest, shacking the trees. Satisfied she stepped out from her mates barrier to stand next to the tall lean female, she broke the silence.**

" **Now to save the world"**

I scanned it again. What a mind-blowing story. My eyes begged for more to finish the last word, the ending clear, questions answered. I looked up into her eyes. They where white all over, and she wasn't looking at the page as she scribbled the faces of the mysterious five on the left page of her note book. (From left to right) the short female had short light hair that cupped the sides of her face a little girl look and a comforting smile, eyes staring behind dark rimed glasses. She angled herself just behind the towering male. His arm clung around her waist fist clenched; his short, choppy hair was spiked. But next to him were … Bella and I. But Bella looked different next to me her light brown hair was shorter, no longer draping over her light shoulders. But was now tied in to place with a ribbon. Bella's smile was full of warmth as she was towering below me, hands intertwined in mine. She would do this picture more justice if only it captured the color of her hair and checks. I was gazing down, smiling stretching ear to ear, my hair was longer more in my eyes now. As Bella started finishing the fifth, she gasped, blinked, she turned and stared at me eyes wide, she knew I knew. I gazed back at her drawing, as she did, eyes scanning as if it was her first time viewing, both our eyes fell on us, my mouth opened, then closed as she quickly slammed her notebook shut and walked out of the class room, just as the bell rang, dismissing us to go and have a good rest of the day. She was gone,gone for the rest of the day who was that OTHER person in the picture why did i care. **god! **my mind screamed as i banged the table, when i regained control i was the last, teacher gone, the door would lock behind me. Emmett would be angry... i locked the car.

Bella… why can't I figure you out.

**SPAZ:**

**How was it? how bad was it well i won`t know, until you push that REVIEW BUTTON will I,hummmmmmmm?(wink)**

**and i know my spelling isn`t up to snuff/snug(if i spelled that right...smile) **

**and i know that`s it not long but i`m working on it... bella is NEXT, same day but longer and starts ealier...BUT ONLY IF I GET SOME OF THOSE REVIEWS...(WINK)**

**And she will yell at me in a very imture way but the right side of my brain( and yes they we are 2 different people check bio for details) bell will yell me for posting this before she 'betaes it first' but i am impulsive and want to play a game.**

**called find my mistakes**

**yeah!!! so if you found one review it and point a finger and laugh(not really but point given)**

**Have fun!!!!**

_Hey, Belle here, Spaz spelt my name wrong! *crys* So, anyway, Just want to repeat that we are two different people. I will be typing in italics, so italics=Belle. I didn't beta this chapter, but I did fix the story to fit with the characters we wanted to have in it. So yeah, we know who all of the characters are! *cheering* Anyway, please review so that there can be a chapter two!...Belle_


	2. Chapter 2: daydreams Bpov

**Yo, SPAZ the queen of left-brains. so school challenges me to another semester, will I accept or decline. (Well I would decline but believe it or not but I frickin love my history class and I won't to be a writer, and math comes with that package soooooooo.) The mighty SPAZ will accept your challenge fierce architecture from the darkest deeps of hell (a.k.a school) **

**Well that was there to help you guys Question my sanity over a good laugh before we go on with CLUB T CHAPTER 2 (fans screaming) this on guys is going to be LONGER than the first… in bella's thoughts (fans screaming…SPAZ screaming…and bell sighing)**

**Well enjoy.**

Disclaimer: _She spelt my name wrong, again!_ **I spell everyone's name wrong you are lucky I even know your name! **_Fine, be that way, but I'm not going to say the disclaimer! _**NOOOOOOO! **_Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! _**Fine, than, we do not own Twilight, but the plot and any characters that you do not see in Twilight are ours.**

_She seriously spelt my name wrong. I'm going to stop betaing her fan fics if she keeps this up. I'm not payed enough to beta my own name, BELLE. I'm not paid at all!!!!!!...Belle_

Club T

**Chapter 2:**

**Daydreams**

_**Prologue:**_

_You can know a lot about a person by their dreams… More than you really EVER want to know. Dreams are glimpses of their subconscious. See a dream, and you see their secrets, fears, lies, hopes, dreams, sins… everything. See a nightmare, and you see their future. Dreams are powerful stuff, too powerful… that's why I'm here, that's why I'm alive… to make sure their dreams stay in there subconscious… never to be remembered…_

_That's my job as a soul keeper…_

**Chapter 2:**

**Daydreams**

**(Start)**

_I took a deep breath of the thick Forks air. I lived here. It was my home, the rain droplets streaming through the trees was mine, part of my home. The moss covering the shudders of my little windows… mine. Forks was my home._

_But I longed for something more, I longed for sunshine, that blinding sun warming every inch of your being. I missed the closing sunsets opening up a cloth of Billions of stars. I missed the moon's sparkle, the sense of belonging, the sense of power…strength._

_But Forks is my home now._

_Forks is my place to belong, my place of refuge, a place to be myself, I place for my dreams._

_Forks will be a place for my meaning._

"Bella…Bella… BElla…BELLA!" Charlie yelled, arms waving in front of my face."Huh?" I answered, blinking twice before looking up at my Dad.

"Time for you to go," he stated thrusting the clock into my lap.

8:12 am 

8:12 am… I have thirty minutes to get out that door in my cream sweater/ long sleeved combo tie and skirt (school uniform), find the school, get through the kid traffic, AND sit down in the right homeroom class all in 30 minutes… Joy!!!

**Um… I know you all are in story mode… and I hate when authors do this but…**

**Bold** **is author talk and** _(this print)_ **is Bella's writing / inner mind thoughts. And** regular **is the story line****.**

**So I hope you have noticed a difference in plot (only those who read the 'OTHER' club t before remodeling) and a difference in places where I start to mix up a little. Like Edward started with her school debut in general and Bella's started with walking from something I will explain later… but for now we'll call it day dream. K?**

**Continue**

"Better get off of yea rump and get a move on," Char-Dad calls from his cruiser, as he's pulling out late as well.

I remove the clock from my lap… in an attempt to JUMP out of bed with out hurting those around me…or me. When I notice… I'm dressed … my bag is propped up against my leg… and I have my sketch book and pencil in hand sitting downstairs on the couch.

_GREAT!_ I thought flipping through what I day dreamed last night, I sighed.

There was one finished penciled in piece with some writing on the right page… great. Just perfect.

I peeked at the clock as I attempted to rip out the picture of me and this really hot guy… in a biology Lab … and I'm not only 'daydreaming' but he's staring strait into my eyes, which I must have not finished cause there are no pupils or anything…

Maybe I should skip biology. I considered skipping school all together as I slipped the single sheet into my backpack with the sketchbook as well. Getting into my new-to-me-old-truck, I dismissed the idea and I sent my old junkie truck speeding toward school_ (I think_), not going over 60mph though… so not really speeding, just pushing it…really pushing it.

8:22 am 20 minutes till early bell

After three hit and runs with three different squirrels and two wrong turns, I pulled into the school with twenty minutes to spare. My head throbbed as I turned the ignition off and steped out of my truck. To the office, I thought, locking the doors and striding towards the office, mind in a daze...

_Night, spreed out across the clearing, black covering the grass. The clearing reeked of death. A single figure stood as four lay around her in the black sea of tears for the loss streamed down. The figure was female. She cried out for her fallen, blackness was flowing from her side. This was the end, and she was aware. She wanted it to end quickly, swiftly. She needed to strive, to live, to save those who couldn't save themselves. She needed to save him, the only on who mattered, only wake him. A gut-wrenching cough erupted from her chest, spilling fresh black across the grass. Her limit was exceeded. She was dying. She crumpled to ground a few feet from where the shorter male was lying dead. She was crying, sadness filling the clearing as the wind stopped._

_"I promised!" she cried, words echoing._

_" I can't make-" attempting to push herself off of the dark soaked ground._

_"They can`t cry over-" coughing up more night as her arms gave way, crashing her into the black ground._

_"Me" attempting to stand, with the same success. A coughing fit erupted as she coughed up more black, eyes glistening over, slipping into unconsciousness, tightening her body into a ball. She was becoming the clearing, become the grass, becoming invisible, part of the black. She could't continue, couldn't move on, her heart begged her to do otherwise, her body wanted peace, to slip away, her heart cried to save him. He was her life, her reason for continuing on, to live another day, but all she could do was throw all of her dying strength into one last call for him to wake up from his endless dream, one last attempt for him to go on and hope for the best. Slamming the ground with her tight fist, she screamed..._

_"EDWARD!"_

"Um... Can I help you?" a kind voice asked, ripping me out of my daze. I blinked, nodding.

"I need my classes... I`m new," I answered smiling with no emotion behind it, my head was throbbing, I felt like hell, probably looked liked it, too.

"Oh...right. Bella... I have it right here," the receptionist said, frantically searching for it around the messy desk.

"Here it is," the elderly lady yelled, waving the pink sheet of paper in the air. She gave it to me, she signed me a pass, and sent me to creative writing.

My head was pounding, my was brain splitting, as I walked to room 64.

**_What the hell happen to me?_**

_Hey, so I actually edited the whole thing. I think it's really good! What do you think. Four stars, five stars, what do you give it? Tell Spaz she can't spell. I do ALL of the spelling and capitalization and punctuation. It is really annoying!...Belle_

**hey...how was it? good enough for 5 reviews? well...is it? this time i need five, like a vidio game you have to unlock the chapter. next chapter is Bella again, and then half and half. we have a poll up and running and a new story...it's a comedy. called sunny days... that's ironic. well i comand you to read or else i will cruse you to a bad smester at school.**

_...I'm not paid enough to beta the comments you make! I'm not even paid! I rufuse!...Belle_


End file.
